Mystique
The Tigre Tribe is a group of Mobian tiger sorcerers hailing from Sacred Valley and one of the tribes residing in the Valley. The El Tigre family is the leading family of the Valley. They are led by Antonio the Tiger and his family guards the Sword of Chaos. Known Tribe members *Rivera El Tigre - Founder of the Tigre Tribe *Frida El Tigre - Daughter of Rivera *Antonio the Tiger - Leader of the Tribe *Lilac the Tiger *Felix the Tiger *Carmen the Tiger *Carlos the Tiger *Leya the Tiger *Diego the Tiger *Jaira the Tiger *Ernesto the Tiger *Felica the Tiger *Garcia the Tiger *Zarina the Tiger/La Blanca Tigressa *Rune the Tiger - Former Leader of the Tribe *Alejandra the Tiger *Liane the Tiger *Lily the Tiger *Many More Abilities *'Elemental manipulation:' Members of the Tiger Tribe are born with the power to manipulate the nine elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, wind and light, each member inheriting a single element at random. **'Fire manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control fire, as well as heat energy. They can utilize fire to burn and incinerate anything they wish and can even solidify flames to form constructs. ***'Fire generation:' The ability to generate fire from nothing. ***'Fire projection:' The ability to project fire in the form of various attacks such as balls, blasts, bombs, and waves. ***'Heat vision:' The ability to emit pure heat energy from one's eyes. ***'Combustion inducement:' The ability to cause matter to burst into flames and explode. ***'Heat manipulation:' They ability to control, generate and absorb heat. ***'Fire immunity:' The ability to be resistant to the element of fire. Their bodies can withstand incredibly high temperatures, allowing them to remain unharmed by fire. ***'Flame solidification:' The ability to create constructs out of flames. These constructs are solid, but retains a fire around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals resistant to fire can hold the constructs without being burned. ***'Pyrokinetic flight:' The ability to achieve flight or increase one's speed in flight by projecting themselves forward with fire. **'Darkness manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control shadows and darkness energy. They can create shadow constructs and even merge into their own shadows to travel via shadows and dark spaces. ***'Shadow constructs:' The ability to create constructs out of shadows such as tools, armor and even weapons. ***'Shadow camouflage:' The ability to render oneself invisible while in shadows or darkness. ***'Shadow generation:' The ability to generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. ***'Shadow merging:' The ability of sinking into one's own shadow, allowing them to easily travel across great distances. In this form, they attain near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to their shadow will be enough to force them back into their physical form. ***'Darkness teleportation:' The ability to teleport across short distances from one area of shadows to another. **'Water manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control water in a variety of ways. They can walk on, surf on and even transform into water while also being able to create tidal waves and stimulate rain. ***'Water mimicry:' The ability to "melt" parts of their body into water. ***'Water walking:' The ability to walk along the surface of water. ***'Water surfing:' The ability use water to enhance their movements and maneuverability. ***'Water constructs:' The ability to solidify water into solid form and shape it into usable constructs, such as tools, appendages, weapons, and defensive structures. ***'Tidal wave generation:' The ability to generate tidal waves. ***'Whirlpool generation:' The ability to generate whirlpools. ***'Cold resistance:' The ability to withstand cold temperatures in water. ***'Pressure resistance:' The ability to resist underwater pressures deep in the ocean. **'Wind manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control wind and air. They can repel electrical and sound attacks and lift objects with air. They can also generate windstorms such as cyclone and tornadoes. ***'Windstorm manipulation:' The ability to control various wind related weather phenomena. ***'Air constructs:' The ability to solidify air to form constructs, such as tool, weapons, appendages and barriers ***'Air walking:' The ability to walk on air. ***'Electrical resistance:' The ability to use the air to insulate electricity. ***'Telekinesis:' The ability to move the air around objects and levitate them. ***'Cyclone spinning:' The ability to use wind to spin like a tornado. ***'Sound absorption:' The ability to nullify sound waves by keeping air molecules still. **'Earth manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to shape and control earth, stone, rocks and dirt. They can form constructs from earthen materials, surf atop earth and even generate powerful shock-waves to destabilize people and structures and even cause full-scale earthquakes. ***'Burrowing:' The ability to burrow into the earth, digging tunnels as he goes. ***'Matter surfing:' The ability to create a wave of soil and dirt to ride. ***'Earth constructs:' The ability to create constructs out of earthen material, often to enhance his own physical attacks. ***'Tectonic plate control:' The ability to control the movement of tectonic plates, with destructive results such as earthquakes, tidal waves and even volcanic eruptions. ***'Shock-wave projection:' The ability to emit powerful shock-waves and seismic waves to push back enemies and even cause earthquakes. ***'Seismic sense:' The ability to sense and perceive vibrations in the ground giving them an enhanced sense of awareness, the ability to sense underground caverns and tunnels and the ability to tell if a person is lying based on their heart rate. **'Plant manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control plant life and wood. They can accelerate the growth of plants, generate poisons and pheromones and animate plants to do their bidding. ***'Plant generation:' The ability to generate plants and wood from nothing. ***'Plant growth:' The ability to promote the growth of any plant-life. ***'Leaf projection:' The ability to produce and shoot razor sharp leaves as projectiles. ***'Pheromone generation:' The ability to produce various pheromones from their plants with varying effects. ***'Plant constructs:' The ability to create constructs from various plants. They can form appendages, armor, barriers, weapons, restraints and even golems. ***'Wood fortifications:' The ability to reinforce the strength of wood to create powerful barriers and fortifications. In addition, they can fortify the density of wood in order to increase its physical strength and durability. ***'Toxin generation:' The ability to create a variety of poisons and toxins found naturally in plants and use them to their advantage. ***'Food growth:' The ability to grow various fruits and vegetables with ease. ***'Camouflage:' The ability to blend in with leaves and the environment. **'Light manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control light particles and energy. They can execute formulated blasts and beams while also bending light to project holograms and achieve invisibility. ***'Light generation:' The ability to generate light energy from nothing. ***'Light absorption:' The ability to absorb external light energy. ***'Light attacks:' The ability to unleash light in the form of various attacks such as blasts, bolts, beams, waves, bombs, balls, and scattershots. ***'Invisibility:' The ability to bend the light around and off themselves to render them invisible. ***'Holographic projection:' The ability to use light to project holographic projections of either themselves or anything else they wish. ***'Light constructs:' The ability to solidify light and shape it into constructs, such as appendages, armor, barriers, weapons, and tools. **'Ice manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control ice and freeze objects. They can shape ice into constructs and generate fortifications and blizzards. ***'Freezing:' The ability to generate ice and/or freeze existing targets. ***'Ice touch:' The ability to freeze objects by touch. ***'Ice attacks:' The ability to project ice in the form of various attacks such as beams, blasts, balls, waves, scattershots and bullets. ***'Ice breath:' The ability to exhale ice and cold air from one's mouth. ***'Ice constructs:' The ability to form various constructs out of ice including weapons, tools and even shields. ***'Ice surfing:' The ability to surf along solid ice and enhance their movement. ***'Weather manipulation:' The ability to cause and control ice-related weather phenomena such as blizzards and hail and snow storms. ***'Cold resistance:' The ability to resist extreme cold temperatures. **'Lightning manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control lightning. They can naturally generate and absorb electrical energy, which they can discharge through destructive bolts and even use to power up machines. ***'Electricity generation:' The ability to generate electricity from nothing. ***'Electricity projection:' They ability to project electricity outward. ***'Electricity attacks:' The ability to unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. ***'Shocking:' The ability to shock any attacker that makes physical contact with her. ***'Electricity absorption and redirection:' The ability to absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. ***'Electric conductivity:'The ability to be and induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ***'Electrical immunity:' The ability to resist electricity and be unharmed by it. ***'Lightning infusion:' The ability to imbue certain objects with electrical energy. ***'Paralysis inducement:' The ability to paralyze individuals with electricity. ***'Lightning constructs:' The ability to create tools, weapons, armor, appendages and barriers out of lightning. Background The Tigre Tribe was founded by Rivera El Tigre, the very first tiger to manipulate the nine elements. Legend Trivia *Tigre is Spanish for Tiger. Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Groups